


【R18/abo/all耀】外交官-01

by BANYANG



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANYANG/pseuds/BANYANG





	【R18/abo/all耀】外交官-01

-01-  
Couple/all耀  
文/半氧運動

在人族和血族交战前夕，亚瑟柯克兰的邀请函来得太唐突了。当烫着金字花体的信封递到王耀手上，他感觉自己就像接到个烫手魔芋。想让人族和血族重新建立外交关系并不困难，但两族显然都有互看不顺眼之势，只要双方都动动手指像两百年前的那场大战就可以再次开始。这时候血族想和人族重新建立和平关系显得太虚假。

这封信上还残留着亚瑟的味道。王耀走在伦敦街头，攥紧手里的邀请函。无论是熟悉的笔记也好，还是那个血族alpha故意留在信封上的气息也罢，全部都在明示王耀一个人去和亚瑟会面绝对不会有好结果。

  
唇周围的皮肤被唾液沾湿，双唇缠绵着，就像他们的肉体一样将对方死死所在自己身边。唾液腺分泌出的唾液在舌头下越积越多，沾在舌尖上或因为唇外的挑逗流到嘴角，再被对方没有一丝遗漏地搜刮干净。亚瑟并不满意只是在外部对口腔的侵略，用舌尖挑开王耀似合非合的两排牙，感受着牙齿和舌头交错而过的麻酥感。

湿润的口腔让亚瑟在里面的活动更灵活自如，在亚瑟的舌尖碰到王耀的舌头之后，对方的舌头本能性的向后缩了缩。敏感的神经末梢将舌头感知到的一切都输送到王耀的大脑中去，提醒王耀正尝着的禁果虽然有可能扼住他的喉咙却如此诱人，将他们骗入深渊。

王耀故意不让亚瑟碰到他的舌头，舌在口腔里乱转，刺激着唾液腺。口腔里的半透明液体混杂着白色泡沫从嘴角溢出，经过王耀的下巴到凸出的锁骨上，少许沾到亚瑟身上。亚瑟的力道大了些，牙齿划过王耀的嘴唇，舌头与对方的开始一场追逐戏。

一夜很长，亚瑟不介意他和王耀在这里费太多时间，总之最后还是要由王耀用身体去补。亚瑟掐住王耀的下巴，在口腔中的侵略更深入了些。亚瑟反向揽住王耀的舌头，但让王耀诧异的是，这个男人还能矜持到这种地步。可能普通的alpha现在就想把他狠狠肏一顿。

唾液在唇齿间相互交换，气息逐渐紊乱不堪，因为钱臭味又被加上淫荡的特效。现在王耀满脑子都是亚瑟的味道，脑中不断浮现的性幻想都在证明精虫慢慢啃食他的脑子，让王耀只想快点结束这该死的前戏切入正题。

亚瑟能感觉到周围气体的不断升温，身前的人因为浴室的蒸汽皮肤微红。两个舌头在同一个口腔里不停刺激着对方的神经末梢，性爱的预兆从舌尖的激情传达到身子。王耀好像已经忘记在这个社会里他这种职业的人遭到的唾骂，只是单纯的沉溺于此。

那些东西比床上的吻还要令人窒息。他和亚瑟现在就像为这座城市上演的最大三级片，在万人目睹之下丝毫没有愧意。

亚瑟松开唇，舌头退出口腔，带出一丝白线。他将手放到王耀的大腿间，让王耀的腿到一个极为色情的角度，大腿内侧的春光被亚瑟一览无余。拖着王耀后脑勺的手顺着脊柱再到豚骨，手指的移动伴随着性幻想的高潮，在omega眼里就像心脏被虫子咬了一样又痛又痒。

在确定王耀不会再乱动之后，亚瑟另一只手握住王耀挺立的分身，当自己充满血而膨胀的分身感受到异物时，王耀下意识地夹紧了双腿。

“放松。”

亚瑟的声音跟平时并无差别，可能谁都不会想到平日彬彬有礼万人崇拜的血族亲王大人会找一个男性omega当一夜情，但王耀也没想到亚瑟在做爱时的语气能完美掩饰作为alpha对omega肉体的渴望。

亚瑟的手指顶到王耀龟头的那个凹点，异物的接触让王耀僵了身子，随即手指给龟头带来的短瞬的快感就像初潮那样袭击了他的神经。两个手指指腹在阴茎最敏感的地方按压，挑拨凹点四周的软肉，亚瑟的另一只手握住那根充血了的性器，用恰到好处的力道将手掌和肉棒充分摩擦着，让本就火热的肉棒与手上的温度融合。

从龟头传来的快感略带着像被针扎了的微痛，但都阻止不了王耀微微上翘的嘴角。麻痛就像癌细胞一样迅速扩散到王耀的全身，冲散他的理智和意识。指腹不断摩擦着凹点，让王耀感觉下身某个地方被滚烫的液体填满，马上就要奔泻出来。作为被人唾骂的“荡妇”，王耀完全可以为了雇主的欲望将自己最淫荡的一面表现出来，但快感刺激着他的眼睛分泌出的盐水让王耀看到的东西模糊一片，心思完全被搁置在情爱之下，更不想去用身体再次诱惑雇主。

反同和恐同在同一座城市上演着，心里欲望正燃却得不到解脱的男人alpha就像夜晚森林里找不到猎物的野兽，只要在路边找到个没有依靠的男性omega他们就会第一时间扑上去将其啃得骨头都不剩。他们只敢出来找个专门接待性爱这种难以启齿的东西的男性omega来发泄。当然物以稀为贵，在男性omega急剧减少的世纪，平时能找到个男性omega都是极为稀奇的事情，更何况那些omega的价钱极高。

钱只掌握在少数人手里，所以妓场里的男性omega被那些嘴上说着反对同性恋的有钱人们垄断。男性omega的身体不是自己的，他们和大多女性omega一样，只是传宗接代的工具那么简单。他们用种族优势赚取金钱，再用性爱腐蚀掉alpha的心。

他们是毒药，也是牵线木偶。

亚瑟的手撸动着王耀的性器，在王耀喉咙口呜咽的声音成为他们之间的调情剂。暧昧在这个狭小的房间里一触即发，挑乱王耀的思绪。

“哼......”

王耀突然之间挺直了身子，一股热流在阴茎中突然被解除了束缚，从那个一直被手指蹂躏的凹点处喷射而出。乳白色的液体顺着亚瑟的手指缝流到地上，与瓷砖上的水交融。在那股滚烫的热流从阴茎解脱之后，亚瑟手里的性器就像蔫掉的花那样软了下去。

满意的笑容显露在亚瑟嘴角，：“舒服么？”

混账，都射了还说什么舒服不舒服。

“如果你只会用手淫来满足我的话，那我还太高看你了。”得到解脱的王耀身体也不再有那么大的力气，腿一软，顺势倒在亚瑟怀里。手淫的快感依旧在王耀大脑里扩散着，说出的话沙哑而无底气，更能把他的逞强暴露给亚瑟。

亚瑟扶住王耀的身体，将王耀的大腿重新掰开，直到能容纳下他。两只手指挤进臀瓣，在后穴旁边摩擦着，将手上王耀刚刚射出的精液涂到后穴周围，顺便调戏离后穴口最近的壁肉。指腹有规律地按压着，从指甲开始一点点进入穴口。

王耀感觉到自己的后穴被两根手指撑开，随后异物被塞了进来。肉壁本能性的开始对异物产生排斥，穴口壁紧紧皱在一起，夹住只进去一个指节的手指。

身为男妓的王耀并没有让亚瑟感觉他和处男有什么区别。肠壁肉就像蛇一样死死盘住他的手指，让亚瑟在里面难以活动。亚瑟低估了王耀身体里的紧致程度，好像他每活动一下王耀就会分泌出肠液，与精液混合在一起，留到他肉壁的每一个褶皱里。

破碎的呜咽从王耀喉咙涌到嘴角，喉结没有规律地上下滚动，本来应该吞进去的口水又被哽咽到口腔里，渗入齿舌之中。他感觉自己的后穴逐渐被扩大，肠壁上的褶皱被突然撑开的感觉就好像皮肤被突然撕裂，疼痛随着后穴的神经蔓延到全身，像闪电一样刺激着他的泪腺，眼睛上很快被覆盖上薄薄的一层水雾。

零碎的字从王耀口中倾泻而出，他只感觉自己的嘴角好像都在颤抖，心里的自尊让牙齿咬住下唇不让那些淫乱的字出卖自己的身体，但无济于事：“快、快点......”手指的长度和粗细完全不能满足王耀，但心就像被爬满虫子的细足，心脏一抽一抽满腔欲火却没有地方发泄。

精液和肠液润滑着手指，手指在后穴里更好地活动。亚瑟伸入第三根手指，精液黏糊糊地沾在他的手指上，顺着精液进入到后穴。后穴的肌肉一阵收缩，指尖的指尖每截一次壁肉王耀的身体就会抽搐一下。手指顺着内壁的肌肉寻找那个凸点，却总是在凸点周围不再探索，接着用指腹按压凸点周围的肉壁，刺激着凸点让欲求不满的王耀一直在崩溃的边缘。

性爱就像在海里的暗流，将深处的理智全部毁坏，将人的思想自私地占为己有。所有东西在脑海里都暂时性地化为虚无。空气中已经嗅不出omega和alpha信息素，只有精液的流出穴口的肠液混在一起的味道。

在寻找到道路之后，三只手指依次退出，每次都会牵出一部分粉红色还流淌着肠液的壁肉。肉壁就像贪婪的蛇不肯放弃刚刚愿意与他交合的东西，手指每抽出一寸，后穴口就会紧紧收缩一下。被开阔了的后穴因为空虚感向王耀的身体叫嚣着，让王耀无意识地将一切都出卖给亚瑟。

“你......快进来，不要让我以为你只会手淫......啊！”话被卡在喉咙里，王耀剩下的思绪和语气全部扼杀在后穴突然传出的剧烈疼痛中。这次的疼痛比之前的开阔还要来得措手不及，好像对方之前纯粹就是在捉弄他，想看他当他感受到真正的疼痛时快要哭出来的样子。

变态。

顶在后穴的肉棒先是埋入了一个龟头，亚瑟的尺寸让王耀心一惊。但自己选的路跪着也要走完，王耀只好强迫自己再次沉入到这种难以启齿的愉悦之中，在疯狂地贯穿中遗忘自我，在性爱的浪潮中醉生梦死。

抽痛还在继续，从后穴一直刺激着脑神经，让王耀立即后悔当初做男妓的决定。“我弄疼你了？”亚瑟弯曲手指关节抹掉王耀眼角的生理盐水，问道。

“闭嘴。”王耀几乎是从喉咙深处发出的声音，就算是亚瑟也不能将他重呼吸和鼻音浓重的腔调完全听清，“要做就快点。”喉咙就像被灼烧着，王耀就是垂死挣扎的鱼，渴望水那样想要亚瑟贯穿他的身体。

肉棒在后穴里横冲直撞，顶撞开层层肉壁，将肉壁的神经都碾压在肉棒之下。后穴内的温度和肉棒的火热融为一体，让王耀感觉自己的下身是被燃烧了一般滚烫。肉棒一插到底，自从肉棒进入后穴的疼痛加上快感之后，龟头碾压到最深处的那个凸点更让人抓狂。亚瑟已经厌倦调戏王耀的身体，只想快点步入正题。他在那个最敏感的凸点上来回碾压，快感就像浪潮一波接着一波难以平息，都准备淹没王耀的头顶，将欲望灌入他的鼻腔让他晕厥。

王耀眼前一片朦胧，脸上挂着的全是生理盐水，嘴角微张，唾液顺着嘴角流到下巴上。王耀不知道在亚瑟眼里他是多么诱人，足以挑起在别人面前衣冠楚楚的亚瑟的心。能让一个omega最为骄傲的当然是他对alpha的吸引力，从王耀身上散发出越来越多的信息素产生对alpha的致命吸引。

亚瑟将手心放到王耀的小腹处，与亚瑟的手隔着薄薄的一层皮和肉的便是王耀的男性omega的子宫，不知亚瑟现在感受的是子宫的温度还是肉棒的温度。肉棒依旧抓着肠壁深处的凸点不放，一直顶撞男性omega的“子宫口”。每一次达到最深处，就像是有静电从后穴一直到他的全身，全身的细胞都因为下身的刺激和快感激动不已，让身体在肉棒不停的抽动下逼近高潮。

“哼......不要停，对就这样，狠狠地贯穿我，唔啊！”王耀和亚瑟身上爬满小小的汗珠，但快感已经让二人感受不到其他的感觉。快感让王耀眼前一阵黑一阵花，疼痛慢慢减小，取代而至的是汹涌澎湃的快感和欲望。躁动的细胞和炽热的摩擦将王耀推向浪花的顶峰，让性爱的泥潭抓住王耀的脚腕，拖他到这个充满性欲的肮脏世界来享乐。

只要肉棒离开穴口一点，肉壁都无法恢复到正常状态，每一次的抽动都会让王耀有难受的空虚感，让他心里发毛。但随之而来的便是更加的充实和另一波让人疯狂的快感。王耀全身都无比燥热，心脏跳到他的喉咙眼。在泪眼朦胧之中，王耀无意中瞥见一直藏在毛巾架子上的小型摄像机，顿时心里警铃大作。

“亚瑟，把......哼啊......把摄像机拿开......”

“你作为一个妓，摄像机是必不可少的吧？”亚瑟并没有停下对后穴的进攻，反而愈战愈勇。不等王耀反抗，他继续低声道，“如果这段视频没了，你的老板会很生气的。”

被肏地一塌糊涂的王耀听不清亚瑟在说什么，他感觉再这样下去后穴迟早要被弄坏。亚瑟再次狠狠挺入，掐住王耀发颤的臀部，一股热流从龟头的凹点直射进omega的子宫里，多余的留在肠壁上。精液和肠液在肠壁里留下痕迹，omega身上飘出不属于他自己的味道，标志他已经变成alpha的所属物。

亚瑟退出王耀的身体，肉棒在退出后带出来乳白色的混合液体。随即王耀腿一软跌倒在他怀里，泪水和汗液沾在王耀完美的侧脸上，在alpha眼中形成一个完美的艺术品。

亚瑟将沾在王耀脸上的头发拨开，吻了吻他的唇：“好好睡吧，我的omega。”

王耀现在满脑子都是七年前那一晚的肮脏场景，裤子前羞耻地股了个小帐篷。但王耀庆幸他穿了过膝风衣，完美地遮住一想到被肏地流水的一幕就有反应的下体。虽说他“高攀”上了外交官这个位置，但他的工作不仅是普通外交官的工作，还是别人的肉便器。唯一可以庆幸的是，亚瑟没有把录下来的视频暴露出去。

亚瑟的古堡一如既往的阴森，古堡的女仆带着王耀来到浴室再换上亚瑟为他准备的衣服。这期间他一直没见到亚瑟，甚至连亚瑟最容易被人辨别出的信息素都没被王耀闻到。

从女仆带他洗漱换衣就可以看出亚瑟绝对不会按照邀请函上写的来一次正式的私人外交会议。

王耀在更衣室里提着能被称为“衣服”的东西，再看了看自己只剩一条内裤的身子。更让他羞恼的是门外就有个女性，虽说那位女仆只是个蝙蝠精，但只要她的主人愿意，亚瑟随时都可以通过她几乎没什么用的眼睛窥视到王耀穿这件衣服之后的样子。

“需要我帮您换衣服吗？”女仆机械式的声音从门缝钻到王耀耳朵里，相比于一个女仆站在门外乖乖等候的样子他更能想象出亚瑟柯克兰在控制室里等着王耀出来的样子。

“不用。”

女仆装的上衣勒得王耀呼吸困难，他都怀疑亚瑟是不是认为他的衣服尺码跟几年前的一样。泡泡裙遮住膝盖被裙撑撑起来，蕾丝花边和还可以看到一点肉色的白丝袜挑拨人欲望。虽然不知道亚瑟为什么专门让王耀和他进行“私人外交会议”的时候要穿上女仆装，但亚瑟用最简单的方式表明他只是像再干王耀一次罢了。

想来肏他一次还弄个邀请函过来真是大题小做。

黑色小高跟搁得他脚底酸疼。他忍着蹩脚的疼痛把邀请函放到亚瑟面前的桌子上，故意与亚瑟保持距离，道：“你让我穿这身衣服来见你显得你一点都没有交涉的诚意。”

亚瑟放下手中的羽毛笔，眼睛盯着王耀打量了一下，但目光最终停留在王耀的脸上。七年，王耀的样子一点都没变，只有他右手无名指上带的戒指就是多余的垃圾一样。“衣服很适合你。”他的声音顿了顿，随即声音冷下来了许多：“顺便，新婚快乐。”

“如果你想跟我谈论这些我觉得我可以回去了。”王耀的左手下意识转了转右手无名指上的戒指，但随着亚瑟的目光他很快又放下了左手，继续道：“我来只是解决人族和血族的交战问题。”

王耀并不奇怪亚瑟是怎么知道他和伊万结婚的消息的。他和伊万是秘密结婚，与其说是国家指定婚姻，倒不如说双方都有利用对方的意思。王耀是最罕见的男性omega，伊万有钱有势，就算王耀和伊万再不同意也是国家的安排。他们那到处都是血族的眼线，所以亚瑟不会在王耀结婚后的一周内知道这个事情王耀才会觉得不正常。

“我知道。”血族绅士站起身，走进了王耀，端详着对方琥珀色的眼睛：“我听说你‘外交官’的称号只是个幌子，你实则跟七年前一样，是个廉价的妓。”

王耀闻言，愣了半晌。亚瑟看王耀的表情就知道这个情报是真的，毕竟王耀不是什么专业的演员。“所以，与其在这里打嘴炮，我更想在床上交涉。”

  
等王耀醒来时夜幕已经降临，坐在他床沿的正是结婚后一个月都见不到几次面的所谓的丈夫。王耀撇了撇嘴，睁眼目光正好对上伊万的紫色眼睛。伊万的脸色看起来不怎么好，王耀感觉伊万绝对知道他昨晚去了血族城堡。

伊万的唇瓣动了动，语气依旧是冰如寒窖，“你去亚瑟柯克兰那里做什么？”

明知故问再加上质问的语气让全身酸痛的王耀根本什么都不想回答。既然他躺的地方有伊万在，而且王耀身上到处都是昨天和别的男人疯狂过的痕迹，回答什么的就更没必要了。王耀的语气懒懒的，又夹杂了些沙哑，反问道：“我去干什么了你难道不知道？”

上扬的尾音无疑成为了伊万爆发最好的理由，斯拉夫男人的眉头立刻皱在一块，掐住王耀的下巴，手按在王耀散在头旁边的长发上，几乎咬着牙说：“我在新婚那一晚上就告诉过你，跟我结婚之后就别再在外面勾男人，尤其是亚瑟柯克兰那种人！”

“那你呢？”王耀轻蔑地勾了勾嘴角，“还不是背着我出去找女人？”

两个人之间的气氛立刻被推向马上就会爆炸的境地。王耀硬着头皮把这句话说出口之后就后悔了。他也不怕伊万和他离婚，因为结婚协议上明确规定婚姻不满五年不能离婚，否则就是违抗军令。但让他头疼的是，如果他和伊万在这时候闹僵了，以后的婚姻生活恐怕就得走在刀刃上。

“我出去找女人？”伊万冷笑一声，“那我今天还不是回来了？”

等消化完这句话的意思，王耀心里暗叫不好，刚想起身就被伊万压制住。

“你做什么？！”王耀身上的被单被伊万一把扯了下来，露出王耀青一块紫一块的身体，王耀看着自己身上的那些颜色都可以想象他昨天和亚瑟是有多疯狂。

“把你肏得下不了床，这样你就能安分一点了。”

伊万感觉身下的人挣扎着渐渐没了力气，只好用能刺激对方的吻来让王耀继续感受性欲的过程。唇瓣相互交换唾液，伊万露出牙齿，像是野兽在啃咬被他所吸引欺骗的痴狂猎物那般粗鲁地对待着王耀。王耀感觉嘴唇有些火辣辣的疼，但他现在心口像是被堵住了闷得慌，全身瘫软。伊万就像沼泽，让王耀这个误入禁地的梅花鹿一点点沉迷自己，再让他无怨无悔地和自己一起堕落，陷入沼泽永不脱身。

伊万张开嘴，轻轻拨开对方水润但过分发红的唇，王耀也微微放松唇瓣，让对方的舌头能更好探进他的口腔。一路畅通无阻的伊万打开王耀的贝齿，一点点进入这块小小的领地，这点小满足更让伊万有继续侵略这个东方人的野心。伊万的舌尖触碰到王耀的舌尖，两个人的舌头便开始交缠在一起。伊万向深处发展，已经不再理会从王耀嘴角流下的唾液。

在深入王耀口腔的同时，手一路游走到王耀的胸膛。乳头处的冰冷来得猝不及防，让王耀敏感地颤了颤身子。伊万的舌头一直到达东方人的喉咙，刺激地对方难受地干咳几声。王耀感到一双手在他乳头旁边挤压，一根手指放到他的乳尖上，不停地按压，寻找王耀的灵敏感。一股股电流从乳尖直达大脑，让被蹂躏的人压着嗓音哼出几个足够把伊万推向底线的音节。

伊万松开被吻得乱七八糟的东方人，亲了亲他的额头，声音略有沙哑：“想叫就大声叫出来，让我听听你在别的男人床上是怎么叫的。”

王耀半眯着眼睛看着伊万，男人的紫罗兰色眼睛也同样注视着他。伊万的眼睛里倒映着王耀瘫在床上的样子，嘴角勾了勾。他将王耀翻了个身，随后王耀便听到身后裤链被拉开和衣服被丢到地上的声音。二人现在一丝不挂，只有王耀的长发能遮住一点他裸露的皮肤。

这不是他第一次和伊万做爱，但每次都不能对伊万的能力有什么预期。伊万的手掐住王耀的大腿根，强行将他的后身提高几寸。当自己的后穴被抵上一个硬物，王耀身子一颤，充满水雾的琥珀色眼睛艰难地转头看向身后的人。

王耀张了张口，似是要说些什么，但还未说出口的话被后穴要被撕裂般的疼痛感扼杀在了喉咙口。

“呜哇！”身后强烈的冲撞让喘息变成了尖叫，从王耀的嗓子眼奔泻而出。

伊万只是探进去了一个龟头，随后便是整根都埋没了进去。王耀紧致的后穴口刚开始便对这个无力的侵入物开始本能性的排斥。伊万每前进一点，王耀的后穴口就会收缩一下。侵略者在王耀身体里不停顶撞着，肉壁的与他不配合让伊万有些烦躁。伊万的性器刚退出来了些，却又被王耀的后穴口贪婪地吸住。

性欲的潮汐早已淹没了王耀的理智，他现在只想要更多。身体一次次的前倾都让兴奋银子在他的每个细胞中跳动，将他送往高潮。入侵物顶开所有的壁肉，王耀穴口要被撕裂的感觉也被快感一点点代替，肉壁开始一点点放松，欢迎不停操干他的人和性器。啧啧的水声经过伊万的抽插溢满了王耀的大脑，暧昧的味道现在已经在室内一炮即发，其中染上性欲和欲拒还迎的肮脏气息。

伊万感受身下的人的颤抖，看着他用胳膊肘支起前身，在大口呼吸的同时大声呻吟着。王耀的呻吟失去了控制，他感觉到身体被贯穿的快感正让自己的每一个神经达到顶峰状态，脑子里有疯狂的声音在叫：不要管别的，你只需要体验这一刻就好。伊万当然知道该如何取悦他自己的爱人，开始换路去寻找能让王耀尖叫的地方。

性爱的呼吸扰乱了人的思维，欲望让享受这一切的人自甘堕落甚至不顾自己可能会因此身败名裂。但王耀此刻不管不顾的样子让伊万更有将他占为己有的野心。


End file.
